House Of Music
by lovestories98
Summary: Austin and Ally and House Of Anubis crossover. The Austin and Ally group go across to Britain and may just end up being a part of Sibuna...who knows... Love, Friendship, Humor, all in one story. Rated T because I am unsure at the moment.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- So this is my first House of Anubis and Austin and Ally cross over.**

**Just want to say a few important points to make before you read the story.**

**-Nina is still there, KT is also but in a different house, it'll make sense later.**

**-There are more bed rooms in the Anubis house (because Austin and Ally characters have to have rooms)**

**Ok so I don't really know A LOT about Egyptian stuff so it's pretty much made up from my imagination.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any Austin and Ally or House of Anubis characters. **

* * *

**Ally's View **

****"How long untill the flight is over?" I ask my best friend Austin.

"Only like half an hour" he said while looking at me and smiling.

"Thank goodness! I can't believe we all got scholarships to go to a British school! AND we all get to stay in the same house!" I am so excited!

"House of Anubis right?" He asks being , I've been talking about it non-stop for the past month.

"Haha very funny! But YES! I can't wait it's going to be great Austin, and we'll make new friends, and I bet Dez will be able to make some awesome music videos, on the week ends of course, we have to focus on school as well."

"Yes Miss Dawson, whatever you say Miss Dawson" Austin says in a child voice.

"Good" I say turning away from him.

* * *

Mean While

At The House of Anubis

**Nina's View **

"Ok everyone, we are going to have four more people joining us here at Anubis House!" Trudy said as we were all sitting around the table eating snacks, we all just got in and school starts the day after next.

"New people? Oh the joy!" Jerome said sarcastically. Mara hit him playfully, they are so cute!

"Be nice Jerome. Do you know their names Trudy?" Mara then asks.

"Oh yes. I believe they are Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez."

"WAIT! Austin as in Austin Moon!?" I almost scream. I notice Fabian looking as if he was getting a bit jealous, so I put my hand in his showing it was only him that I love.

"Yes, I believe so. Why?"

"OMG!" I was about to dance around then I notice everyone looking strangely at me. "Wait did you just say why?" I ask, by the looks on all their faces I can tell they don't know who he is.

"You really don't know do you?" I ask in disbelief.

"I think its clear that we don't." Alfie said between bits of cake.

"He's a really really really famous singer in America. Him and his team are going to be here. OMG" I look at Fabian. "Fabian don't worry, he's not my type." I say with a sweet smile and holding his hand tighter.

"But Fabian is?" Patricia says making everyone laugh, including Fabian, for some reason.

A Few Minutes Later

"Nina, can you come with me for a minute?" Fabian asks holding out his hand. I take in and we walk to his room.

"Yeah?" I say sitting on his bed.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go up to the attic tonight and have a mid night picnic?" He asks.

I jump up and hug him, he hugged me back and we stay like this for a while.

"I missed you so much Fabian!" I say with my arms still wrapped around his neck, and his around my waist.

"I missed you too" he said and we both started to lean in.

Then just before our lips touch the door opens.

"Oh, oh sorry guys." Eddie says starting to back out the door.

I look into Fabian's eyes and smile at him. "You don't have to go Eddie."

He began to walk back in. "Sorry" he said with an apologetic smile on his face.

"Don't worry" Fabian says removing his hands from my waist and holding my hand.

We both sit down on his bed and I put my head on his shoulder.

"So how was your holiday Eddie? Apart from seeing Nina" Fabian asks.

"Well that was most of it. I meet up with a few old mates a few times, but nothing else really." Eddie says sitting on his bed.

"So uh Eddie why did you come in here in the first place?" I ask.

"Oh right yeah! I was coming in here to tell you that the new people are going to be here in about two minutes."

"WHAT! Come on lets go!" I get up and drag Fabian with me.

**Austin's View **

"This place looks-"

"Amazing?" Ally interrupts me.

"Just like finishing my sentences don't you Ally?"

I see Trish and Dez rolling their eyes at us as we are about to walk into Anubis House.

We all start laughing at Dez because he shouts "ROLLING EYES."

We take one step into the house.

"Oh hi, you must be Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez. I'm Trudy, I'm the house mother." I'll have people show you too your rooms after you've eaten. Come on." This women who is called Trudy says so we leave our bags at the door.

"FOOD" Dez shouts and runs to the kitchen.

"Dez!" I shout.

"He always like that?" Trish, Ally and I nod our heads and laugh, "he'll get along great with Alfie."

We follow her into the dinning room.

"Everyone I would like you too meet, Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez. Say hi everyone" Trudy said pointing to each of us in turn.

"Hey! I'm Mara, and this is Jerome" the guy that I am guessing is Jerome looks up and nods "MY boyfriend." She says looking directly at Ally.

"Dude! Get your own food!" Someone shouts.

"Sorry about him" Ally says to the other boy.

"He is a bit strange and non-stop hyper." I add.

"Then they'll get along like a house on fire" Another boy adds while walking into the room holding a girls hand, guessing they are going out, and they were closely followed by another boy.

"Hi" the girl says with a smile "I'm a big fan!"

"Another American I see" Trish said to her laughing.

"Yep, and I'm not the only one, that's Eddie."

"Yep! You're Ally right?" He says pointing towards her. I do not like where this is going, he better stay away from her. Austin stop it you aren't going out with her, you can't control her.

"Yeah, nice too meet you" she says with a smile, that smile.

"And this is Fabian, my boyfriend, if you hadn't already guessed" Nina said breaking the eye contact between Ally and Eddie, she must have seen the look on my face.

"I'm Patricia, Eddie's girlfriend." Another girl said tapping Eddie across his face.

"The boy stuffing his face with food by Dez" Patricia said pointing towards the boy, "that's Alfie."

"Me, I'm Joy." A girl says getting up from her chair and walking over to where we were all standing.

"And I am Amber, Amber Millington" a blonde girl says coming over to us.

"Oh and the old, grumpy guy walking around, that's Victor" Fabian says.

"Great, well it's really nice too meet you all and I would lave too talk but is it possible for one of you to show me and Trish to our room? I just want to put my stuff in there so it isn't in any ones way" Ally asks with a cute smile.

"Of course, me and Amber will. Follow us" Nina says smiling.

Then her, Ally and Trish leave the room.

"I'll show you too your's mate, we can show Dez later I think he's a bit busy" Eddie says.

I look across to Dez and start laughing "thanks" I say to Eddie and then follow him out.

* * *

**A/N- So what did you think?**

**Tell me what couples you want and don't want please.**

**Oh and I want a different name for the story, if you have any idea's tell me in a review or PM please!**

**Any Idea's for the story as well please let me know!**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Review please. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**If you have any ideas for the story please let me know!**

**Chapter 2...**

* * *

**Trish's View**

"Wow. This room is amazing!" Ally says as her, Nina, Amber and I walk in to mine and Ally's new room.

"It's he second best in the house" Amber says, continuing she added "mine and Nina's is the best of course."

"Amber!" Nina says.

"What I was just telling the truth."

"Right. And with that we will leave you two too unpack."

"Haha thank's" Ally says.

"We'll be downstairs if you need us, and our bedroom is next door." Amber says.

Then Nina and Amber leave.

"I get this bed!" I say as soon as they leave.

"But I wanted that one!" Ally complains.

"Well I said I waited it first so ha!"

"Fine" she said and then goes to sit on her bed "I really like it here, everyone is really nice."

"Yeah they are aren't they? Eddie is cute."

"And taken Trish."

"That didn't stop him from flirting with you."

"How did we flirt? We said hi, that's hardly flirting if it is then I flirt with Austin everyday."

"Fine, but Eddie is so going to flirt with you."

"Trish he is with Patricia, it's clear he likes her. Plus I'm not interested."

"Yeah you aren't because you are interested in Austin." I say as she finishes her unpacking.

"I am not" she said leaving the room.

I shout after her "So you aren't going to see him right now?"

Then there was silence.

_**Meanwhile**_

**Eddie's View **

"This is your room, me and Fabian are next door then opposite is Jerome and Alfie."

"Cool, thanks." Austin said, wonder if him and Ally are going out.

"So you and Ally...friends? More than friends?" I whisper the last bit.

"Me and Ally? Aren't you going out with Patricia?"

"Yep I am, don't worry I'm not interested in Ally."

"Why? What's wrong with Ally?"

"Nothing. I'm just taken."

"Sorry didn't mean to sound all defensive. I just don't want her to get hurt."

"I wouldn't hurt her Austin. You care about her a lot don't you?"

"Yeah course I do. She's my best friend."

"So why aren't you going out then?"

"We don't like each other in that way."

"If you say so mate. But this is Britain and as I learnt, anything is possible."

"Thanks. So you think there's any food left?"

"You mean with Dez AND Alfie out there? Probably a bit." We both start laughing and leave to go and eat.

_**Meanwhile **_

**Mara's View **

"So the new people seem nice, don't you think Jerome?"

"Oh yes just lovely. Even better they are American." He replies as Nina and Amber walk into the room.

"And here I was thinking you were getting use to American's" Nina says in a joking tone as she sits next to Fabian.

"Very funny. But now there are six of you and eight of us. We are nearly equal, you are slowly taking over."

"Oh no he found out our master plan" Ally said walking into the room, closely followed by Austin and Eddie who were both laughing. Then Nina and Fabian started laughing at Ally's comment.

Austin suddenly stopped walking. "Why's everyone laughing? I could have sworn the last person to talk in here was Ally."

"It was. something I said made them laugh." Ally said back too him.

"Wait. You said something funny?" Austin said jokingly, so Ally hit him playfully and he put his arm around her.

"Oh so you two are going out?" I say.

"Me and Austin? No we aren't going out." Ally says with her cheeks going slightly pink.

"Oh. I just presumed because he put his arm around you" I thought Austin would move his arm but he didn't.

"Nah I just always do that" Austin said. They will get together at some point.

"Any way, Nina said you're a singer." Fabian says changing the subject.

"Yep, Ally rights all my songs. Well we write then together, but she does most of it."

"You help a lot Austin!" Austin does a smile at Ally.

"Well they are truly amazing songs." Eddie says, he's being nice today that sweet.

"So are you still going to sing then? Considering you are here and all." Nina said.

"Yeah, we're going to do it on weekends and stuff." Ally says smiling.

"Cool!" Nina says sounding really happy.

* * *

**_Later_**

**Fabian's View **

It was about ten to ten and everyone was already getting ready for bed but me and Nina were in the living room talking.

"It is ten o'clock, you have five minutes and then I want to hear a pin drop" Victor says.

Nina whispers too me "mid-night right?"

I smile and say "yep. See you then."

Then we kiss before we go to our rooms to get ready.

**_The Date _**

"You got the key?" I ask as we walk towards the attic.

She pulled a hair slide out from her hair "yep" She says with a smile.

She opens the door as quiet as possible and we walk up to the attic.

I pull the blanket out from my basket and place it one the floor when Nina says "Fabian this is so sweet."

"And don't you forget it" I say kissing her on the cheek.

When we sit down she asks "so what are we eating?"

"Cakes and cookies" I say, and she smiles.

"Good pick." She says and I smile as we both start to eat.

_**Later** _

"So Austin and Ally, they're a good couple right?" I say.

"Yep! I am going to get the full story from Ally."

"I'll do the same with Austin. It's so clear they like each other!"

"Yeah I know. Amber says they are like what we were."

"We didn't flirt" she gave me the _really _look "ok, not that clearly!"

"I thought so too but according to Amber we did. Anyway, we should go to bed, only one more day till school."

"Oh the joy. Let's hope Victor isn't up to anything this year shall we?"

"Well if he was maybe we would find new secret rooms to have dates in." She said.

"True, and we would get SIBUNA back."

"Yeah. How about we don't wish to be in life threatening situations?" She said with a smile.

"Good plan." I say as we walk down to outside her room.

We hug and kiss for a while whilst out side heer room, until her door opened.

"Aww! I knew you guys were going on a date tonight! Nina you'll have to tell me everything! Oh but first, continue with your good-byes." She said with an awkward smile as she closed the door.

She opened it again quickly "Night Fabian" then she closed it.

"Night Fabian" Nina says before we kiss again.

When we pull a part we look into each others eyes and I say "night Nina."

Then she walks into her room.

* * *

**A/N- So this chapter wasn't really that good but keep reading because when the story and the mystery starts it will get better hopefully.**

**The next chapter will be the first day of school.**

**Any idea's review or PM me.**

**What couples do you want?**

**Review Please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Hey guys, sorry for not updating for so long! Every time I went too write my internet was down :/**

**Thanks so much for the reviews!**

**So there have been some people have said they want Austin and Ally, others say they want Ally and Eddie.**

**christine: so who did you want? Ally and Eddie? Fabian and? Alfie and? and Dez and Trish? Also I dont watch kickin it. but i could i guess. do you have any ideas? like parings and stuff?**

**Ok so I want you to review who you want Ally with the vote will be over in about two chapter, I'll let you know.**

**So far:**

**Austin: 3**

**Eddie: 1**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Austin and Ally or House of Anubis.**

* * *

**Nina's View **

"Amber, I'm tired can't I tell you tomorrow? Anyway there isn't anything to tell. We went to the attic and had a picnic. That was all." I say getting into my bed.

"Promise?" She asks getting into her bed.

"Promise Amber" I say closing my eyes.

"Night Nina."

"Night."

* * *

_**The First Day Of School **_

**Austin's View **

"Come on buddy get up!" I feel some one shaking me.

"Huh?"

"Austin we need to eat now so we aren't late for school."

"School? Really."

"Yep come on, get ready."

I get out of bed and get changed.

On the way to the table Eddie said "Ally wanted to know if you wanted to walk over to the school with us?"

Us? As in just them? "Us?"

"Yeah? Ally, me, and Patricia." He said.

"Sorry still tired. Yeah sounds good." That's fine. Patricia and Eddie are going out he wouldn't dare make a move on Ally with her there. I'll just be there to keep an eye on things.

"I know."

We both sit down, he sits by Patricia and I sat by Ally.

"Morning Alls" I say and she smiles at me.

"Morning Austin. Hey Eddie" she said smiling at him too. She looks past me to smile at him. What is all that about? You're over thinking it Austin she's a nice girl, she was being nice!

"Morning Miss Ally" he said with a wink. A WINK! No they're just friends. Patricia just give Eddie a wierd look. Nah it's just me. "Morning my Patricia."

"Yeah morning Eddie." Well that seemed blunt.

"So what lesson do we have first Alls?" I ask her while eating.

"Um History?" Ally says sounding unsure, that Never happens.

"Yeah" Eddie says "there are two empty tables by me and Patricia, you could all sit there?"

"Thanks" Ally says while continuing to eat.

"Me and you by each other right Alls?"

"Course Austin" she said looking into he eyes.

"Good" I say putting my over her shoulders.

"Ready to go?" Eddie asks getting up.

"Yep! I'll just go get my bag" Ally says getting up and going, then the rest of us do the same.

**Ally's View **

I walked into mine and Trish's room grabbed my bag and walked back out.

As I walked past the bath room and shouted to Trish "Trish I'm going to school. You ok to meet us there?"

"Yeah" she shouts back, and I walk to the front door to meet Austin, Eddie and Patricia.

They are all standing there waiting for me, Eddie and Patricia holding hands and Austin putting his arm around me.

"All set?" Austin asked me.

"Yep" I said. We all smiled and went to school.

* * *

**_First Lesson_**

"Ok get started on your projects everyone. Remember you and your partner must pick a point in time, focus on people anywhere across the world at that time. You have two weeks." The teacher said.

"So Ally, what do you want to do for the project?" Austin asks me after the teacher sits at he desk.

"I don't mind. Maybe we could do Egyptians? I know a bit about them and I have always wanted to know more. What do you think?"

"Yeah sounds good" he says with a smile "so we can't really do anything right now so you wanna just talk or something?" he asked.

"Sure. What do you think of everyone?" I ask as he leans back into his chair. I was starting to lean back when I looked next to me and saw Patricia and Eddie fighting.

**Eddie's View **

"Patricia, whats wrong? You've been acting strange for days." I ask her.

"Oh you noticed then?" She said sarcastically.

"I noticed before! I just didn't have a chance to ask."

"Yeah. And why is that Eddie?" She almost shouted looking at me seeming annoyed.

"Will you keep your voice down please?" I pause "I didn't ask because I was getting to know our new house mates, like we should."

"Yeah Ally in particular right?"

"No not all 'in particular' all of them."

"Yeah right." She said turning away from me.

"Patricia, what are you trying to say?" I'm starting to get annoyed with her now, I haven't done anything wrong.

"You and Ally. That's what I am trying to say."

"Me and Ally? Your joking right?" She stared at me "seriously? Me and Ally are just friends! I don't like her anymore than that."

The bell went showing the end of the lesson. "Whatever you say Eddie." Then she grabbed her stuff and walked out.

I see Ally getting her stuff about to leave with Austin.

"Ally wait up." I say and she stops.

"Austin you can go get our seats in the next lesson if you want?" I hear her say to him.

"You sure?" he asked her.

I stood by Ally.

"I'll be right behind you" she said with a smile.

"Ok" he said walking out of the room.

"Hey Eddie." She said.

"Hey Ally. Can I ask you something?" I say as we start to walk out of the room.

"Sure go ahead."

"When a boy and a girl fight and she walks out of the room saying whatever. That is bad right?"

"If you are talking about you and Patricia, then yes. Very. What were you two fighting about anyway?" I look at her, should I tell her? "Sorry, we haven't known each other that long, it's personal, I shouldn't have asked." She said while walking into our next class.

Ok it's going to look bad but. I hold her arm lightly before she goes to sit down. "No, it's fine. I could use your help. I'll tell you later."

"If you're sure. I would love to help." She said smiling.

I smile and sit by Patricia, I smile at her and she just turns away from me.

"Oh this will be fun" I say under my breath.

**Austin's View **

"Hey" I say as Ally sits down.

"Hey Austin."

"So what did Eddie want?"

"Just talk."

"About..."

"Austin..."

"Ok, but you know you can tell me anything Alls."

"I know Austin, it's just not my thing to tell."

"But you would tell me?"

"Of course! You're Austin Moon. I can tell you everything. I do trust you Austin. I promise."

"Good!"

* * *

**_Later that night_**

"I have to go talk to Eddie. I'll be back soon." Ally said leaving.

"Ok" I say, why always him?

**Eddie's View **

"Hey Miss Ally!"

"Hey Eddie. I got your text you wanted to tell me?"

"Yep! Take a seat." I say and she sits on the other end of my bed.

"So..."

"Well she thinks there is something going on between us" I point my hands between me and her.

"Us? As in me and you?"

"Yep, I know crazy right" I say laughing awkwardly.

"Yep. Totally crazy. Don't know where she got it from." She said laughing awkwardly too.

"She isn't the only one" I say still laughing awkwardly.

"Who else?" She asks stopping laughing. Opps. Austin hasn't said anything too her.

"What? Oh no one. Anyway what can I do to show her there's nothing between us?"

"Before that. Care to tell me who else?"

"I really don't think I should." I say looking away awkwardly.

"Eddie..."

"You can't tell him I told you."

"Promise."

"Austin" I mutter under my breath.

"Really?"

"You don't sound that surprised?"

"I'm not. He likes to protect me. He'll make a small thing a big thing if it involves me and a guy."

"Isn't that a bit silly?"

"Nah. part of me likes it. It's nice to be looked after you know? The real issue is things like this, where we are just friends but he worries that there's something more."

"He worries 'cause he likes you right?"

"Why does everyone always say that? He's just a friend."

"Oh really?" I say moving to sit next too her. "He always puts his arm around you, like this" I put my arm around her shoulders.

"As a friend, just like you are."

"Ok well he wonders where you are all the time."

"No he doesn't we have been in the same room as each other most of the time."

"So you admit you are always together."

"Only because we are new here."

"Sure Ally you tell yourself that."

"I will as It's the truth. I'll see you tomorrow Eddie." She said getting up and leaving.

"Bye Ally" I say as she walked out of the door.

* * *

**A/N- ok so this chapter wasn't that good.**

**but anyway hope you enjoyed!**

**Don't forget to tell me what you think and if you have any idea's let me know!**

**And who you want to be together!**

**Review Please :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Hey! sorry for the wait :/**

**Thanks for the review Austinandallylover053452**

**So the vote is over.**

**So I'm not going to say who won for a few chapters I don't think...**

**Though you can most likely guess...haha**

**So on with Chapter 4...**

* * *

**Austin's View **

"Wow Austin you just don't like to get up do you?" I hear Eddie say while laughing lightly.

"Ughh. No more school. Been five days. No more."

"No not school Austin. Ally said you and her were going to try and write a song today and I had to come in here to get you up."

"Ally...new song!"

"Yes Austin. New song. Now up!"

"Okay, okay. I'm up." I say sitting up to get changed.

* * *

**Eddie's View **

"He's coming now Ally." I say as I sit at the table "I noticed he doesn't like to be woken up, or up at all for that matter."

She started laughing, "yeah, you get use too it."

We both sit there laughing and telling jokes until Patricia walked in.

"Really Eddie?" She said before walking over and sitting on the couch.

I follow her with my eyes until Ally nudges me.

"Go talk to her" she whispers too me, I nod.

"Patricia, we need to talk" I say sitting next to her.

"What, you mean you have time away from Dawson?" She says getting up and leaving the room.

"Patricia! Wait!" I shout while runnning after her.

"What do you want Eddie?" She almost shouts.

"You Patricia! I want you." I say looking at the floor, embarresed.

"And how am I meant to believe that Eddie? You spend all your time with her."

"I don't. And it shouldn't matter if I have other friends that are girls Patricia!"

"Well she isn't just a friend is she Eddie!"

"Yeah, she is!"

"Wrong. She writes songs for a famous singer and is american!"

"So that's what this is about!"

"What?"

"You're worried that because she is American that we have more in common." She looks down at her feet.

"Maybe we should take a break Eddie" then she walks off.

"Patricia!" I say to no answer.

I sit back at the table Austin is now here too.

"We heard." Austin said.

"I'm sorry Eddie" Ally says sounding upset by what she heard.

"It's not your fault Ally" I say while I hug her. Austin seems more okay with it than I thought he would be.

"It is though!" She says then rests her head on Austin's shoulder, he can tell she is upset and hugs her in closer.

"It's okay Alls. Eddie's right it isn't your fault." He pauses "there isn't anything going on between you and Eddie, I shouldn't have ever thought there was." Ally looked up at him and smiled.

"I did tell you" she says laughing lightly.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I'm sorry Eddie, I just get protective you know? Ally is my bestfriend, but I trust you Eddie."

"Yeah I get it, thanks buddy" I say smiling at him, I'm glad he trusts me, I just wish that Patricia would.

"So, what are you going to do about Patricia?" Austin asks me.

"I have no idea yet." I say. I really have no idea.

* * *

**Austin's View **

_*Knock* *Knock* *Knock* _

"Yep!" I shout to the person on the other side off the door.

"Hey, you ready to write a song?" Ally asks walking in.

"Yep! And for one I have idea's!"

"Really? That's great Austin, lets get to work.

* * *

**Dez's View **

"Trudy these cookies are soo good!" I say while eatting as many as I can.

"Hey! Who ate all the cookies!" Alfie says after running into the kitchen.

"They're too good!" I say, trying to defend my self.

"Yeah I know that's why I like them! Trudy can you PLEASE make more?"

"Well only for you Alfie" she says to him.

"Trudy you are the best!"

Then we all hear arguing.

"Well it's hardly my fault Mara!" Jerome says to Mara.

"Yes it is! You could have revised for the test Jerome!" She shouts back at him.

"Mara for the last time, it was a SURPRISE test on the THIRD day of school! I didn't know I had to revise for it!" He shouts back at her.

"Troble in paradise I see." Trudy says quietly to Alfie and I.

"They argue a lot, just never this bad." Alfie says to us.

"You should be revising over all the work you have done each night!" She stops shouting and continues talking in a normal volume "look, with some help from me we can turn these grades around. Then you will be smarter."

"No Mara! I don;t want to change, and I am ot about to spend every night going over all my work!" He pauses. "Did you just say I was dumb?"

"You could be so smart Jerome! Why can't you change just a little bit? For me?"

"You can't do that!"

"Do what?" She asks.

"Say something and add 'for me' on the end, then expect me too do it!"

"Oh no, no, no!" Alfie says to me and Trudy quietly.

"What are you trying too say Jerome?" She asks sounding angery.

"Don't do it! Don't do it!" Alfie shouts to Jerome.

Jerome looks across at him and does a half smile.

"Huh?" I ask.

Alfie stares at me seeming a bit sad.

"I can't change for anyone! I won't change for anyone." Jerome says to her.

"Just say what you are thinking Jerome!" She shouts at him.

"IT'S OVER!" He shouts back. She stares at him in the eyes then runs out of the room in tears.

Then he walks out too.

"I can't believe that just happened." Alfie says "I have to go and see him." Both Trudy and I nodd.

After he is out of the room Trudy says "I should make even more cookies."

I nod in agree meant.

* * *

**Ally's View **

"The song is amazing Alls!" Austin says to me smiling widely.

"Thanks Austin! But you did most of it." I say gitting up to hug him.

"Now way Ally! I just gave a few ideas, you put them in a song" ha says to me hugging me back.

"Well do you want to play it for everyone at the house?" I ask.

"Yeah sure, maybe I will sing some other songs that you wrote as well."

"Good idea."

* * *

_**That Night**_

"Hey guys everyone go to the hall, Austin wants to sing for all of you!" I say as every one gets up and heads to the hall.

"I can not believe we are going too see Austin Moon live!" I hear Nina say to Fabian who starts laughing.

* * *

_**At His Preformance **_

So far Austin has sung Not A Love song, Heartbeat and a few others.

Now its time for the last one of the night, the song we wrote today.

"Okay, so this is the song me and Ally wrote today!" Austin says to the crowd, a lot of other people came. "It's called Back for you."

Then the music starts.

"_Whenever I close my eyes, I picture you there  
I'm looking out at the crowd, you're everywhere  
I'm watching you from the stage yeah  
You're smile is on every face now  
But every time you wake up  
You're hearing me say_

_Goodbye_

_Baby, you don't have to worry  
I'll be coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you  
Lately, I've been going crazy  
I'll be coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you_

_I've never been so into somebody before  
And every time we both touch I only want more  
So tell me nothing's going to change, yeah  
And you won't walk away, yeah  
Cause even though every night you'll know what I'll say_

_Goodbye_

_Baby, you don't have to worry  
I'll be coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you  
Lately, I've been going crazy  
So I'm coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you_

_Right back for you  
Right back for you  
Right back for you_

_Lately, I've been going crazy  
So I'm coming back  
Yeah I am coming back_

_For you_

_Baby, you don't have to worry  
I'll be coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you  
Lately, I've been going crazy  
So I'm coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you_

_Right back for you, right back  
Right back for you, right back  
Right back for you, right back  
Right back for you._

_Lately, I've been going crazy  
So I'm coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you." _

"So that's me done! See you tomorrow!" Austin says before running off stage to me.

"That was great Austin!" I say hugging him.

"Thanks Alls, everyone loved the song!" we both smile at each other.

* * *

**A/N- So i dont really like how this chapter turned out :/**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Austin and Ally or House of Anubis characters. I also don't own Back for you by one direction :)**

**New vote-**

**Who should Jerome be with?**

**Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas let me know :)**

**Tell me what couples you want! Review/PM**

**The mystery will start soon...**

**Review please! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Hey! So sorry for the long wait :/ thanks for the reviews :)**

**so, i've be tying to come up with a mystery and i'm going to make it up off the top of my head, it wont be based on anything, hope thats ok :/**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Austin and Ally or House of Anubis characters. **

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Austin's View **

"Morning" I say as I walk into the living room. I don't hear a reply so I look up from my phone and the room was empty. "Hello?" I say.

"Oh Austin! Good morning, did you enjoy preforming last night?" Trudy asked me.

"Yeah, it felt great to do it again you know?" I say smiling then I pause. "Do you know where everyone has gone?"

"As far as I know they're all still asleep, probably tired from your performance. Good thing it's a Sunday" Trudy says turning back to face her cooking.

"So I was the one performing, yet, I am the first one awake?" I say, mainly to myself.

"Yeah seems so."

"Strange" I say.

**Jerome's View **

"Regretting it yet?" I'm woken up by Alfie.

"Regreatting what?" I mumble turning over trying to get back to sleep.

"Breaking up with Mara." He's not going to let me sleep is he?

"You're not going to let me get back to sleep are you?" I ask turning back to face him, he shock his head. "Fine." I say sitting up.

"Oh good you're up!" He says as if the last minuite didn't happen.

"Yep, I'm up, so what do you want?"

"Regretting it yet?"

"Regreatting what?" I say for the second time this morning.

"Brecking up with Mara." Really? This is what was said like a minuit ago.

"She was trying to change me." I say laying down again hoping he would be quiet.

"You didn't answer my question." So close!

"I'm not regreatting it, she should want to be with me as in me, not me as in well male of her."

"You could have just talked to her, don't you think that dumpping her was a bit far?" He asked gentally, not wanting to annoy me, and considering that it's morning, it was a good choice.

"You saw us fighting. I wasn't excatly thinking straight."

"So you admit you're regreatting it?"

"Not what I said Alfie. Now shhh, time for sleep."

"Dude, it's nine in the morning."

"Yes, that means sleep. Now leave."

"Fine okay I'll leave." He says finally leaving me to sleep.

**Alfie's View **

"Great, I bet I'm the only one up." I say out loud, while walking into the living room.

"Nope I'm here too." Austin says looking up from his phone, "morning."

"Morning."

"How's Jerome doing, y'know since the break up?"

"How did you know?"

"New's spreads quick."

"Oh, well he claims he isn't regreatting it."

"But he is right?" He asks.

"Majorly. I don't know what to do to help."

"Give him a day or two, he'll come to his senses."

"How do you know?"

"We all have to make a choice at some point, it just takes time to get the the right one." He says, just as Ally walks in, in her pjs still, which is strange, the girls tend not to do that. Then again it could be an American thing, Eddie and Nina did it at first too, and Austin is sitting there in just pj bottoms. You know what. Tomorrow and everyday I am going to do it too.

"Morning Austin" she says sitting next to him.

"Morning. Sleep well?" Wow, their like an old married couple. It's going to be a reapeat of Nina and Fabian, I can tell.

"Yeah, just missing home, y'know? You?"

"Yeah, same. The beds are really comfy though!" Austin says a big smile on his face, causing Ally to laugh.

"That's thanks to us, we managed to get them to get us new beds. Then again, I don't know why they agreed." I started to wonder to myself.

"Well then, thanks!" Ally says, aww she's so polite, that'll change, I'm sure.

**Ally's View **

"Since you're the only three up, you get to take the first load of pancakes!" Trudy says from the kitchen.

"PANCAKES?!" Austin and Alfie both scream at the same time, while running to the table waiting for food.

"Boy's." Trudy and I say in unison.

"HEY!" Theyy both say in unison, sounding fake hurt, with their mouths full of pancakes.

"Atleast save some fore me!" I say. Just then Austin handed me a plate with three on. I only ever eat three, or I get too full.

"I saved some." He says with a wink, I laugh at him.

I hear Alfie say "totaly another Fabian and Nina story!" To himself while rolling his eyes.

"What?" Austin and I ask in unison.

"Nothing" he says quickly, before we had a chance to say anything Eddie walked in.

"Morning guys" he says with a weak smile.

"Morning, you alright Eddie?" Austin asks, pausing on eatting his pancakes.

WAIT. He stopped eatting his pancakes to be nice. He never stops eating his pancakes!

"Patrica." Austin nods understanding.

"You two fight again?" Alfie asks, obviously more focussed on what was happening with Jerome and Mara.

"We're on a 'break', according to her" he continues, "What even is a break?! You maake a choice, together or not! It's not that hard!"

"Eddie, just give her sometime, she'll come round."

"Oh I'd love to see the day where she stops being stubbon" he says laughing lightly a bit too.

"Girls are always stubbon." Alfie says.

"Hey. I'm a girl!"

"Yeah you are Ally, and you're also stubbon." Austin says.

"Am not." The boys laugh lightly at this, well I guess I'm glad I've lighten the mood? But really, I'm not stubbon.

"Well, not so much with me anymore. You can't be stubbon with me" he says with another wink. I laugh stightly.

"Oh shut up." I say before giving up.

"Morning Alfie" Amber says walking to the table.

"You're up early hunny." Alfie says as she sits by him.

"I know" she pauses "it's odd right?" I knew they were going out!

"So you two are together?" I ask.

"Yep" Alfie says.

"Awh cute!" I say.

Just at that point Patrica walks in and sits at the end of the table. Everyone goes silent.

"Oh no. Don't stop on my account. Continue calling MY boyfriend cute."

"I wasn't even calling him cute..." I say awkwardly, I place my hand under the table and holding to it, trying to stop my self from chewing my hair. I really, really want to right now. As if Austin can tell he takes my hand and places it in his.

"It wouldn't matter anyway Ally" Eddie says while looking directly at Patrica, "we're on a 'break' remember?"

"Doesn't mean you can flirt with other girls!"

"Well what does it mean Patrica?! Clearly I need it explained to me!"

"It means you're not allowed to flirt with other girls!"

"THEY WEREN'T FLIRTING!" Austin joined in, clearly getting annoyed by what was being said.

"SHE CALLED HIM CUTE!"

"NO SHE DIDN'T! SHE WAS CALLING ALFIE AND AMBER CUTE!" Eddie says coming back in.

"Oh." Is aall she said, the room went to an awkward silence, she left without another word.

_**Meanwhile With Nina and Fabian** _

**Nina's View **

"Fabian, I had a dream last night." I say as we're sitting in m bedroom alone.

"It's normal to have dreams Nina."

"It was a Sibuna dream." I say staring directly in to his eyes."

"What happened?" He asked "it's not another life threatening one is it." I stay silent. "So what happend?"

* * *

**A/N- Kinda short, I'm sorry :(**

**Hope you enjoyed though :)**

**Review please :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Hey, second update :D I'm on a roll :P**

**Thanks Florence for the review.**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any Austin and Ally or House of Anubis characters. **

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Nina's View **

"It was kinda quick, I don't think I caught everything."

"Okay, so what you did see was four names?"

"Yep. Ma'at, Seth, and Wepwawet."

"Then the house said, go to the tunnels?" Fabian says.

I nod, "I sound insane."

He laughs lightly, "you're kidding right? After the past two years, this, is normal" he says making me laugh a bit.

"Do you think we should get Sibuna back?" I ask.

"I'm not sure. We should at least tell Eddie though."

"Yeah, I'll go get him."

"Great bring him to our room, I'll go see what Gods or Goddess these are."

"Okay."

**_Downstairs_**

"Morning" I hear as I walk into the living room, from Eddie, Austin, Alfie and Ally.

"Morning" I say back with a smile.

"Eddie, Fabian and I have to talk to you."

"Okay." He says and he follows me to his room.

"You find anything?"

"Find anything to do with what?"

"Oh. I had a dream last night, a Sibuna type dream."

"So you've told the rest of Sibuna then?"

"Nope you're the first, well beside Fabian."

"Cool. So what did you find."

"Well in her dream two Egyptian Gods and a Goddess names. Then got told to go to the tunnels."

"So what are the Gods?" Eddie asks.

"Well, Ma'at is the Goddess of order and truth. Seth, God of chaos and then Wepwawet is the usher of the dead." Fabian says.

"How do they link?"

"That is a mystery." Fabian says closing his laptop and getting up.

"So next is to decide if we get Sibuna back?" I say.

"Well, it's only Amber, Alfie, Joy and Patricia right?" Eddie says. I nod. "Don't surrpose there's away to not tell Patricia?"

"You two arguing?"

"We're on a 'break' according to her."

"Well we can't leave her out. Maybe you'll make up though the mystery" Fabian says.

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

**Austin's View **

"I can't believe that the week-end is almost over!" I say.

"Oh grow up!" Ally says jokingly, while hitting my arm playfully.

"Stop it I say hitting her lightly.

She hits me back, again playfully.

"I said stop." I say laughing and hitting her playfully back.

Soon we end up on the floor hitting each other and laughing too much.

"Just 'cause you said it doesn't mean I'm going too."

"You've done it now." I say before I flip us over so I'm on top of her.

We both start laughing off even more. I start to tickle her and she laughs even more.

"A-A-Aust-in s-top."

"NEVER!" I shout.

Soon we both run out of breath so I flip us over, so I can lay down, she lays completely flat on top of me still laughing and trying to catch her breath.

"What you doing?" Amber says walking in.

"She was attacking me."

"Oh sure that's what happen!" Ally said standing up then helping me up.

"Well I came in to tell you that Trudy has made cup cakes if-"

"CUPCAKES!" I shout, while running to the food.

"What is it with him and food? He's just like Alfie." I hear Amber say behind me as Ally laughs.

**Ally's View **

"You and Alfie are such a cute couple!" I say as Amber and I sit down.

"Awh thanks! You and Austin are too."

"Oh we're not together." I say smiling sweetly.

"Well you should be and will be." She says sounding certain. "Anyway, what's up with Trish and Dez?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well their constant fighting, but if you ask me it's flirting."

"I know right!" I say, finally someone agree's with me that they're flirting. "I told Trish it was flirting but she kept denying it."

"Oh, it clearly is! What does Austin think?"

"He doesn't think Dez knows how to flirt."

"He has a point." Causing us both to laugh.

"Oh, hey Joy" Amber says as Joy joins us.

"Hey guys." She says with a smile.

"Hey what you up too?" I ask as she sits down too.

"Having a break from homework, took me like five minutes just to get past Trish and Dez flirting or 'arguing' as they call it."

"We were just talking bout that."

"I save you some cake." Austin says walking back over.

"Awh thanks Austin." Joy says jokingly.

"I saved three, one for each of you."

"Awhh. Thats so sweet." Amber says as her, Joy and I take one each.

"He's a nice guy." I say jokingly.

"Yeah I know, I'm a nice guy" he says poking his tongue out at me. "Anyway, I'm off to go stop Trish from killing Dez." He says before leaving the room.

"You know, I can see why you like him" Joy says, "this cake is so good."

"I don't like him in that way. Yeah you're right it's really good." I say back.

"Yeah, yeah" Joy and Amber say in unison.

* * *

**A/N- Ok i can't help but feel this was a bit of a filler :/ So sorry.**

**And a bit short :/**

**Hope you enjoyed anyway :)**

**Review please :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Hey! :) **

**Thanks for the reviews, SilverPebbbles (I'm sure we can sort that out), Hoadrwhoforever (thanks), Sibuna4260 (Bring Mick back? Hmm), Misa-chan rocks (Thank you! Thats such a lovely thing to say!). Thanks to followers, favs and all of you silent readers.**

**So I made a twitter account for my fanfiction, I'll tweet when I'm updating and stuff, maybe even a few spoilers... :O. It's another way for us to talk to. It would be so awesome if you follow me :) Please, I follow back. - lovestories98FF**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Austin and Ally or House of Anubis.**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Austin's View **

"Why is the weekend only two days, but a school week five? It makes no sense." I say sitting by Ally for breakfast.

"School's good Austin, it's there so you learn." She says, at that moment Eddie walks in.

"I heard someone say school is good. It was Ally right?" He says laughing sitting opposite Ally. I smile at his comment as Ally pretends to be hurt. "You know we love you for it." He says with a wink, and we all laugh.

"WHAT!" Patricia says walking in, this won't be good.

"Patricia, it wasn't what it sounded like." Eddie says, she won't believe him.

"I don't believe you!" I knew she won't.

"No really Patricia, he said it because Ally said school was good. It was a joke" I say, trying to help.

"He loves her, you're just sitting there, don't you care about her!" Shes close to shouting.

"Don't. Ever. Ever. Think. That. I. Don't. Care. About. Ally. I care about her more than anyone else. He doesn't love Ally, in any other way than a friend. Get over yourself! He loves you. You Patricia, but if you push him away all the time, one day, he won't come back." I look to Ally and she smiles at me sweetly, Eddie gives me a nod of respect and thanks. Then as I turn to Patricia, I think shes annoyed because next thing I know, I'm covered in orange juice. I close my eyes and open them in anger. Staring at me was an angry Patricia.

"Don't ever give me advice on relationships. You don't even have a girlfriend." She says. If it wasn't for the fact Ally had one of her hands on my back and that it's wrong to hit a girl, I would have hit Patricia. She's just annoying and thinks there's something going on between Ally and Eddie. Okay I did for a few days, but then I got over it, she should too.

"As for you" she says pointing toward Ally. That's all she says before throwing orange juice on her to. Ally slightly screams in shock, I look to Eddie and he just looks like he is going to scream at Patricia. I grab Ally's hand and take her to the bathroom to clean up.

"You okay?" I ask using a towel to dry her hair as she drys her face.

"Yeah, I guess. Are you? she threw more on you." She says as I stop drying her hair and she turns to me to dry mine.

"Yeah, I might need to change my jacket quickly though." I say pointing to my wet jacket, she smile at my comment before going to my room and passing me one. I take it and swap them, "at least our hair isn't sticky, it could be worse." I say, trying to look on the bright side.

"Yep yours is still as soft as ever." She says running her hand through my hair.

"As is yours." I say running my hand through her hair, letting my hand linger on her hair.

"Hey guys I- oh sorry I'll come back." Eddie says walking in, I remove my hand from her hair.

"No it's fine." Austin says.

"I have to go get a new jacket." Ally says.

"Yeah sorry about that, she does it a lot." Eddie says back, being very apologetic.

"You don't have to apologise, it was her not you." Ally says back, she's about to leave.

"Wait." I say, "I just remembered I have one of your jackets here." I say picking it up.

She walks over to me takes off her jacket and replaces it. "How?" She asks.

"You left it here before and I forgot to give it back." I say.

"Well it came in handy." She says smiling at me before turning to Eddie. "You okay?" She asks him, he sits down on my bed.

"Why is she so, so, I don't know, difficult?"

"Because she doesn't want to lose you." I say sitting by him.

"She just doesn't realise that she's pushing you away, or she does, and she's doing it to make sure she doesn't get hurt." Ally says sitting the other side of him.

We stay in silence for a few minutes, untill I break it. "As much as I don't want to, we should get to school."

"You're right let's go" Eddie says getting up.

"You sure you're okay?" Ally asks coming to stand by me.

"I'm fine, let's go." He says, we all leave and go to first lesson.

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Walking to lesson**_

**Trish's View **

"So what do you think of the Patricia and Eddie situation?" I ask Dez.

"I'm not sure, I'm pretty sure she is over reacting to the whole Ally and Eddie thing. Clearly Ally and Austin are meant to be together."

"Yep, they just don't know that yet. I'm sure it will happen soon."

"Hey guys!" I hear a voice from behind me, then four people join us, Nina, Fabian, Alfie and Amber.

"Hey" Dez and I say in unison.

"What you talking about?" Amber asks.

"The Patricia and Eddie thing with Austin and Ally." Dez says.

"Yeah, what's all that about any way? Clearly Austin and Ally like each other. Patricia, besides them, is the only one who can't see it." Fabian says.

"It's like a repeat of Nina and Fabian." Alfie says.

"Stop saying that. We didn't flirt half as much as they do." Nina says, we all laugh lightly.

"They do flirt A LOT" I say, they all nod.

"I walked into the living room yesterday and Ally was laying on top of him!" Amber says.

"Yeah, that sounds about right" Dez says laughing slightly.

"Oh shh they're coming. Hey Guys!" Fabian says as Austin, Ally and Eddie walk in.

"Hey!" Ally says, Austin nods and smiles, he really isn't a morning person, and Eddie, he just sits down.

**Nina's View **

"Amber" I whisper.

"Yeah" she says quietly.

"Can you tell Sibuna we need to meet in the attic tonight?"

"Sibuna? Is there a new mystery?" I nod, "okay I'll tell them."

"Thank you" I smile before turning back to Fabian.

"What was that about?" He asks.

"Sibuna" I whisper.

"Tonight?"

"Yeah. Do you think Eddie's up to it? He seems really down."

"It might take his mind off of it?"

"But Patricia will be there."

"They can't avoid each other forever."

* * *

**A/N- I wish that this was longer, and that more had happened, but my imagination escaped me :(**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**If you have any ideas let me know, or any thing, PM/review.**

**Review Please :D**

**Twitter - lovestories98FF**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Hey, sorry for the long wait :/ I was running low on idea's, but I'm back!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, NerdyChick4Ever, Gothic Black Bitch, ChiBaby12345 (Awh thanks, I'm glad you enjoy it, thanks for the follow)**

**So First Sibuna meeting...**

* * *

**Amber's View **

"I love Sibuna!" I say as we sit in the attic about to be told the latest mystery.

"What? You love having life thretening situations happening every day?" Alfie says, I just stare at him and turn away.

"So, what's the latest misson?" I ask Nina.

"Hold on, we have to wait for Eddie." Fabian says looking at the door.

"Why didn't he come with you?" Alfie asked.

"He said he was going to get a drink." We all nod apart from Patricia.

"I can't believe you still told him to come. I was here first!"

"Patricia he's the Osirian."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Hey guys sorry, but I brought drinks." Eddie says walking in, "oh, Patricia...you're here."

"Awkward..." I whishper too Alfie.

"Yeah, I'm here, have a problem with that?"

"Can't we just talk about it?" I could tell Patricia was close to screaming so I decided to turn to Nina.

"Uh Nina, what's the next Sibuna case?" I ask.

**_After Telling The story_**

"Oh..." We all say.

"So we have to go back to the Tunnels?" Alfie asks, "The dark, confusing tunnels?" We all nod apart from Eddie.

"Where are the tunnels?" Eddie asks.

"Really Eddie?" Patricia said. Oh dear...

"Well I was only brought into this at the end of last year so excuse me for being a bit behind." He says, clearly annoyed.

"Guys come on." Nina says.

"Yeah, sorry Nina" Eddie says.

"Oh, so you'll say sorry to her but not to me." Patricia says almost shouting.

"Patricia." I say, shes so stubbon.

"You know what, Fabian can you full me in later?" Fabian nods and then Eddie leaves.

We all stare at Patricia.

* * *

_**The Next Day **_

**Mara's View **

"Mara, you okay?" Joy asks me.

"I'm fine."

"You're not."

"If you know, then why did you ask!" I snaped at her, she stepped back a bit before stepping forward again.

"You just need to get over Jerome."

"Easier said than done. Jerome helped me get over Mick, who I really liked, and that was hard enough."

"You'll be fine, we'll find you a better guy."

"Maybe" I sigh, "I'm going to go for a walk." I say getting up and leaving the room.

"Want me to come with?"

"No, it's fine."

* * *

_**On The Walk**_

Mick I just wish you were here. If you never left I wouldn't have fallen for Jerome and we would be together.

A car stopped infrount of me.

"Mara" he says getting out of the car and pulling me in for a hug.

"M-Mick."

* * *

**A/N-This chapter sucked but Mick's back :O**

**So yeah, Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez weren't in this chapter but they will be in the next one.**

**Short and bad chapter :(**

**Sorry.**

**Review Pleasee**

**Twitter- lovestories98 and/or WestBeach98 **


End file.
